


S.S. Georgie

by casstayinmyass



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Imagination, M/M, Sailing, Vignette, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Captain Georgie sets sail with the Losers.





	S.S. Georgie

"Land ho!" Richie shouted.

"Land ho?! There's no land for like, thirty miles you hoe," Eddie shot back, pulling out a telescope from his second fanny pack. Richie shrugged.

"I just wanted to say it."

"DID SOMEBODY SAY LAND?!" Ben asked from up in the crow's nest, and Eddie waved his hands up frantically, shaking his head.

"NO! No, there is NO land!"

"Well, that's debatable, Eds," Richie grinned, pointing, "I mean, I think I see an island we could definitely go and shack up on-"

"Shut up Richie! Just shut up!" Eddie blushed, turning away from him. His friend looked stupidly cute in that stupid blue Hawaiian shirt of his, and he wasn't about to give Richie the satisfaction of knowing that.

Over at the wheel twice as big as him, Georgie stood, steering the ship.

"W-where are we headed, c-captain?" Bill smiled beside him, peering out over the open ocean.

"Wherever the wind takes us," Georgie tried to see over the wheel, "Um... well, I think the boat knows where it wants to go."

"She," Bill said, adjusting Georgie's captain hat then adjusting his own Skipper's one.

"Huh?"

"S-She, Georgie," Bill corrected, "You always call a b-boat she."

Georgie looked from his brother back out to the ocean. "She..." he grinned, and nodded, keeping them on a steady course.

"I can't see anything for miles," Stan hissed up in the crow's nest, beginning to panic, "We're going pretty far."

"We're okay," Ben shrugged, "Judging by our position, we shouldn't be hitting any major stormy areas in the region."

"Judging by our position, we should be in the Bermuda fucking Triangle!" Stan screeched, examining the map. Ben licked his finger and stuck it up to feel the direction of the wind, then shrugged.

"I don't think we're in the Bermuda Triangle, Stanley. As cool as that would be..."

_"Thatwouldnotbecool!"_

"Whatever you say," Ben grinned, "Anyway, we don't make the rules." He looked down to Captain Georgie, giving him a nod and salute. He then squinted out at the horizon. "I guess it is getting a little windy. HEY!! Hoist the sails!" he called, cupping his hands around his mouth so his voice would carry. Beverly and Mike looked over from where they were leaning on the ropes on the deck down below, watching the waves go by.

"They want us to hoist the sails," Beverly said, and tossed a rope to Mike, who grabbed it midair and began hoisting the big, billowing sails with Beverly.

"Sure is beautiful out here," Mike said wistfully.

"Yeah," Beverly agreed, wind sweeping her red curls over her forehead, "I could get used to this. I'd be happy if we could just stay here forever, and never go back to Derry. Or school."

"For once, I'm glad I'm homeschooled," Mike laughed, and Beverly smiled.

"You should be. Especially with Bowers and Greta, and..." she shuddered. "Just all of them. I don't even wanna think about them right now."

"I hear that," Mike nodded. Just then, Georgie called out excitedly:

"Let's head west, everybody!" So Mike changed the direction of the sails with Beverly, and they kept staring at the waves in peace.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Ben sighed, resting his chin on his fist as he stared at Beverly from high up.

"Keep your eyes on the water!" Stan insisted, "There could be an iceberg, and we could end up like the Titanic."

Ben smirked. "You're starting to sound like Eddie."

Speaking of, Eddie and Richie were now having a spitting contest off the back of the boat.

"Okay okay, here-" Eddie grinned, holding up a finger, and horked, spitting as far as he could. Richie shook his head.

"Lame. Watch and learn, grasshopper." He put a hand on Eddie's shoulder, and spat as far as he could... which was a plop right below him in the water.

"My god, I've learned so much from you, Sensei," Eddie laughed, "Like, uh, how _not_ to win Loogie." Richie tried to scowl, but just ended up laughing along with Eddie so hard they had to lean against the railing together.

"This is really fun," Georgie grinned, and Bill nodded,  leaning on the wall behind the wheel.

"S-sure is."

"Bill... can we sail the seven seas forever?" Georgie asked quietly, and Bill ruffled his hair, placing his little cap back on.

"N-nah, mom and d-dad would miss you too much. Plus, y-you've got homework to do."

"I finished all my homework!"

"Well then y-you've gotta get to b-bed, Captain!" he laughed, and Georgie looked down, nodding.

"Don't worry. I'm s-sure the S.S. Georgie will still be f-fully functional tomorrow."

"With its crew?" Georgie asked sadly.

"With her c-crew," Bill agreed, looking around at his friends on the ship.

"Hey first mate Billy?"

"Y-yes Captain Georgie?"

"Lay anchor, and prepare for a full stop!"

"Aye aye, c-captain."

Georgie jumped to his feet, parted the blanket, and ran over, turning the lamp in his room on. Everyone in the make-do fort roused, and Bill turned off the flashlight he had been holding through their game. The rest of the Losers began to emerge from the fort, and they each gave Georgie a salute as they bid him goodnight and retired to Bill's room. Bill got Georgie some water, made sure he brushed his teeth, and shut the door.

Back in his room, he shut his own door. "Thanks for playing with him, guys. Y-you have n-no idea how much it m-means to him."

"It's actually pretty fun to pretend we're on a ship," Ben shrugged, and Bev nodded, sitting down next to Ben on Bill's bed. This was his chance- Ben grinned, doing the yawn and stretch move, and this time, Beverly was tired enough to rest her head on his shoulder.

Score.

"Yeah, as long as we're not actually in the middle of the ocean, we're good," Stan pulled at his collar a little.

"I don't know, maybe next time pirates should jump aboard and threaten to murder us if we don't give up our booty," Richie said, and Eddie unconsciously huddled into him. Mike just huffed, shaking his head with a grin.

"Georgie sure is cool, Bill."

"Yeah. A certified Loser," Richie smiled.

"I'm s-sure he'll be glad to hear that," Bill smiled back. "N-now how about some video games?"

"OH SHIT I am going to WRECK YOU!"

"Yeah, you fuckin' wish-"

"Shhhh, m-my parents are gonna w-wake up!"


End file.
